Love The Way You Lie
by Sheblet
Summary: Max and Fang have been fighting a lot lately. Songfic. Rated T for language/violence. Full summary inside.


**A/N: Whoa. So I haven't updated anything in forever. Sorry about that. But I'm back! Now, I'm not usually one for rap, but I have a thing for Eminem AND Rihanna, and when I heard this song it immediately made me think of Max and Fang. I've always imagined them taking out their anger on one another through violence, not sure why. The song is "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem ft. Rihanna.**

**Full summary: Max's mom has helped the flock purchase their own house in the middle of nowhere, and things seem to be going great. It's even a little peaceful for once. But Max and Fang have allowed the anger and resentment from their pasts build up for too long, and they're taking it out on each other. Can they find a way to stop the madness before it's too late?**

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts _

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_ I love the way you lie _

_I can't tell you what it really is _

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_ And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe _

_I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight _

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight _

Fang didn't understand what was happening. The anger and resentment he felt toward everything in his life for so long had finally reached its peak, and he assumed Max's had done the same. They'd never done anything like this. Sure, they'd fought before, argued, but never physically hurt one another.

He stood in front of Max, who was attempting to glare him down, and it was almost working. Almost. But Fang was too angry to back down, even though he knew what they were doing was wrong. It was wrong but yet he still felt that rush that he got when he flew, that feeling of release, so was this really as awful as it seemed? He felt like he might choke on air if he tried to talk, so instead he gave her a hard shove. Max, never one to let somebody push her around, literally, shoved him right back, and that's how it started.

_High off of love, drunk from my hate_

_ It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love her_

_ The more I suffer, I suffocate_

_ Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates _

_Me, she fuckin' hates me and I love it, _

_Wait! Where you going? I'm leaving you. No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back _

"I'm out of here," growled Max, her face red with anger and her arms purple with violence. Fang stared at her. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away from you. Bye, Fang."

He grabbed her arm. "No! Please don't."

_Here we go again, it's so insane_

_ 'Cause when it's going good, it's going great_

_ I'm Superman with the wind in his back_

_ She's Lois Lane, but when it's bad, it's awful_

_ I feel so ashamed, I snapped, "Who's that dude?" I don't even know his name_

_ I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_

_ I guess I don't know my own strength _

They were doing it again. Fists flew alongside swear words, anger filled the air like a million wasps buzzing angrily. Fang felt Max's fist make contact with his face and he lost it, lost himself, lost everything and just… reacted. Images of the School entered his mind, he remembered being struck by Erasers and whitecoats alike. He forgot who and where he was for a moment, just one second. He didn't realize what was happening until he was on top of Max, twisting her wing to the breaking point. He didn't know what he was doing, what he was about to do, until he heard Max roar in pain. Max never let him know he was hurting her, never liked to give him the satisfaction.

And that's when he knew they'd gone too far, that he'd gone so far he wasn't sure he could come back.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_ Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_ Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em? _

_You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em _

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em _

_Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em_

_ You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_ Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em _

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em_

_ Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em _

Max had thought she loved Fang. She thought that she could never do or say anything to ruin that face, to hurt that boy that seemed to love her so much as well.

She remembered that feeling. Remembered feeling excited and happy around Fang, and seeing that same feeling in his eyes.

Now she looked over at him and saw him giving her a look of disgust. "_What?_" she snapped, all ready wanting to leave the room. Fang just rolled his eyes, shook his head, and Max felt herself get to her feet so fast her chair fell over. "What's your problem?" she demanded, glaring so hard she thought his face might melt off, but instead Fang just stepped closer.

"What's _your _problem? I did nothing to you!"

Max put her face inches from his, hissing "You need to stop looking at me like I'm some _slug _you accidentally stepped on."

"Why? That's pretty much how I feel about you."

"Cool, Fang. That's really _awesome._"

Fang felt the heat of the moment rising in him as he itched to kick her. "Isn't it, though?" he sneered.

_It's the fate that took over, it controls you both_

_ So they say, you're best to go your separate ways_

_ Guess that they don't know you 'cause today, _

_That was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day _

_Sound like broken records playing over _

_But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint _

_You don't get another chance_

_ Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again _

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window _

_Guess that's why they call it "window pane" _

Fang had promised not to fight Max again. But he'd lied, broken his promise, and now he stood in front of the window and watched as Max tried to explain to Angel why she was leaving again.

"Maybe a break is what you guys need," Iggy suggested softly. Fang inwardly scoffed. Iggy didn't know a thing. Fang… Fang knew. He knew he could fix this if he tried hard enough. Fang knew. Iggy didn't.

"Think if I go out there she'll give me another chance?"

Iggy let out a harsh bark of a laugh, a sure sign that he was losing it. "Another chance? This isn't some _Nintendo game. _You messed up. Now you get to watch her out the window, _again. _I guess that's why they call it _window pain." _He laughed bitterly at his own attempt at a joke, then turned and left, unable to be around Fang any longer.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts _

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie _

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

_ And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_ But your temper's just as bad as mine is _

_You're the same as me_

_ When it comes to love you're just as blinded _

"Max!" Fang shouted, charging out the door. "Max, wait! I was wrong. I know I was wrong. But you know… you have a temper like mine. Where I'm wrong, you're just as wrong." Max opened her mouth to snarl something at him, but Fang interrupted her. "No, Max. Just listen."

_Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, _

_Baby, it was me. _

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems _

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano _

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_ Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk _

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

_ Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball_

_ Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall _

"Maybe this isn't as bad as it seems!" Fang said pleadingly. "Maybe this is what happens when a tornado meets a volcano… I don't know, all I know is we can fix this Max, we can. Please try. Please stay."

Max stared at him uncertainly.

"I promise, Max, I promise the next time I get mad I'll hit the wall, I'll hit a tree. I'll hit anything else but I won't hit you."

Max took a slow step forward, and Fang knew he had won. But yet he didn't feel as happy as he knew he should because he knew he was lying.

_Next time? _

_There won't be no next time_

_ I apologize, even though I know it's lies_

_ I'm tired of the games, I just want her back._

_ I know I'm a liar_

_ If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

_ I'm just gonna _

Fang sat straight up in bed, the nightmare still lingering on his mind. The image of Max, trapped inside their house while it burned, and Fang just watching, was engraved in his mind forever.

He knew it all had to stop, so he got out of bed.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_ Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts _

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_ I love the way you lie _

Fang pressed his ear to the door and listened for signs of life. He was startled to hear Max's sniffles directly on the other side. He imagined her leaning against the door, knees drawn up, crying into the holes in her jeans. He also knew she knew he was there, because not even the silent Fang could sneak up on her anymore. Her paranoia was too strong.

"It'll be okay, Max," Fang whispered from the other side of the door. Max knew it was a lie, and yet she smiled because it felt good to have him trying to comfort her again, instead of feeling his violence rain down on her.

_I love the way you lie_

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this, so I guess it's up to you guys to tell me if it's good or not. So review! Do it!**


End file.
